


不可歌

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: “ 你不要以为每次半夜喝得醉醺醺的跑到我家门口我就会给你开门。  ”“ 你会的。 ”所以也不知道是第几次，我又按下了金在奂家的门铃。没多久，眼前的门就被打开了。
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 1





	不可歌

“ 你不要以为每次半夜喝得醉醺醺的跑到我家门口我就会给你开门。 ”

“ 你会的。 ” 

所以也不知道是第几次，我又按下了金在奂家的门铃。没多久，眼前的门就被打开了。 

金在奂眼睛都睁不开，顶着一头乱毛无语地看着我。见我一言不发地进了房门，他轻车熟路地从自己房间里抱着一张毛毯走了出来，在客厅的沙发上躺下了。 

“ 被窝都给你暖好了，还热乎着呢。 ”

他声音里还带着点刚睡醒的沙哑，说完就侧身背了过去，俨然一副熟睡勿扰的模样。 

我也一言不发地进了他的房间，脱下外衣就钻进了被窝。 

是挺热乎的，留着他的体温不假，留着他身上的味道也是真。 

我被周围残存着的洗发水香气扰得困意全无，于是只能望着天花板发呆。眼睛适应了黑暗以后对微弱的光亮也敏感了不少，金在奂大概没把窗帘拉紧，缝隙里钻出的车灯流光时不时在天花板上映射出一小截。 

大概在第三次，天花板上的流光消失的时候，我起身下了床走到客厅，动作生疏地挤到了客厅的那张沙发上。我才发现这沙发并没有我想象中那么大，我顺手从背后抱住了金在奂，以免自己被挤下去。

金在奂虽然没有一米八，可那么大个子的男人挤在这沙发上，也真是怪委屈他的了。

这次他倒是醒得很快。

“ 怎么了，睡不着吗？做噩梦了？床垫太硬了？ ”

但是一如既往地能说。

我摇了摇头，过了几秒才反应过来他背对着我好像也看不到我摇头。

“ 分手了。 ”

我沉默了片刻说道，张口的时候自己都不确定我的声音听起来是什么样的。

这下轮到金在奂沉默了。每次我说我和别人分手了的时候他总是连半句安慰都吐不出来，想到这里我莫名其妙火大了起来。

“ 你是不是不知道趁虚而入这四个字怎么写？还是你根本没把我当成女人看待过？ ”

我都不知道我哪来的理直气壮，说完只觉得这场面有点可笑，可就在我打算松开金在奂离开的时候，他却翻过身朝向了我。

金在奂的动作实在太突然了，突然到我都来不及反应。因为下一秒他就擒住了我双手手腕，长腿一跨把我整个人都压在了身下，一瞬间剥夺了我所有反抗的可能。

“ 那你呢？是不是从来都没把我当成男人看待过？你知道一个女生喝醉之后跑到一个男人家里有多危险吗？ ”

即使金在奂压低了嗓音我还是能听出其中夹杂着几分激动，他锢住我手腕的力道大得让我感觉到了疼，可我却还是不怕死地嘴硬回应道：

“ 不如你来告诉我？ ”

我都不知道自己在说些什么。

话音刚落金在奂就突然低下头靠近了我的脸，一瞬间让我紧张地闭上了眼睛。 

可两秒后，想象中的吻却并未如期而至，取而代之的是双手重获的自由，眼前消失的阴影和压在身上的重力。

我睁开眼看到金在奂退了开，还顺便把我身上因为方才的纠缠而不知何时褪到了大腿根的裙摆又拉回了膝盖上方。

“ 你喝醉了，早点休息吧。 ”

这沙发明明不大，可他坐在另一头却让我觉得遥远万分。我仍旧看不清他脸上的神情，却莫名觉得他浑身散发着落寞的气场，像一头受了伤的小兽。

金在奂明明能够察觉到我身上并没有酒味，却选择了这样的说辞，我都不知道是不是该谢谢他在委婉拒绝的同时还给我留下了面子。

我揉了揉自己的手腕，半晌后沉默地站起了身。

“…… 你要走了吗？ ”

“ 去洗把脸醒醒酒。你回房间睡吧，我一会儿就走。 ”

我快步离开了客厅，倒是希望此刻自己真的要是醉着就好了。所以我想也没想就绕去了厨房，从冰箱里抱出几罐啤酒之后躲进了浴室。

我真的算不上是一个好的爱者。

任性又妄为，总爱跟着自己的兴致走。固执又别扭，认定的事谁都没法说服我。

比方说，一旦有人试图走进我内心我就想推开谁。又比方说，我觉得大概没有人真心喜欢我，不然身边的人为什么总是来了又走。

可我也怨不得别人对我没什么想法，因为连我自己都对别人的事提不起兴趣。

但金在奂是我的例外。

会接受前任的告白也只是因为他很像金在奂，会弹吉他，会踢足球，笑起来的时候眉眼间有那么一点相似。

和他在餐厅里吃饭时，他坐在我对面可能讲了有十来分钟，可我一句都没有听进去。我盯着他的脸，也不知道是哪一个瞬间才突然醒悟过来，即使再像他也不是金在奂。想通了这件事的我立刻打断了他的话，自顾自地跟他提出了分手。

“ 你知道吗？你简直不可理喻。 ”

这是他对我说的最后一句话。

我自嘲般地笑了笑，我这不是知道吗，我这种不合格女友谁都不会想要吧。

比如金在奂，我能想出上百条他不爱我的理由，却想不出半点他喜欢我的可能性。

我突然很想见金在奂，可我却没什么理由。

然后我想到，我每次去见他的时候也从没有过什么正当的理由。

我想起前几天在 LIVEHOUSE 看他乐队的演出，想起金在奂在舞台上唱歌时发生音响事故也仍旧波澜不惊的模样，镇定地继续用表演完美处理。或许我也不过是他人生里的意外事件，可以被游刃有余地一笔带过。

所以我才能和金在奂平安无事地相处至今，被纵容也正是因为我们只是朋友一场。如果成了恋人，饶是金在奂，也会因我的怪脾气而早早离开吧。

我抱膝缩在浴缸里胡思乱想着，盯着浴缸边被我堆成了一座小塔的啤酒罐，心里郁闷脑袋又昏沉。

醒来的时候我又躺回了金在奂的床上，我想醉到睡着的我自然也没法靠自己的本事走回房间，多半还是金在奂发现了浴缸里睡着了的我。

我也不知道该不该庆幸我起床的时候他已经出门了，暂时避免了经历那样的荒唐事后再对面的尴尬。又或者，他也觉得面对我会很尴尬，所以就贴心地提前离开了。

只要当作是喝醉酒之后做出的傻事，那么我和金在奂还是会回到各自应该所处的位置，即使这对我来说是一种自欺欺人的假象。

虽然我常常不知分寸，可金在奂不是。

我甚至已经做好隔一段时间之后再见面的心理准备，为了让时间尽快冲淡那些迟早会被遗忘的意外。然而事与愿违，没过几天我又在意想不到的地方遇到了金在奂，在与我相交甚好的学姐的婚前单身派对上。

我发现金在奂的身影后仍在惊讶之中尚未回过神来，自然也没有听清邕圣祐在一旁对我说的话。

“ 你刚刚说了什么吗？ ”

“ 我说，你和你男朋友分手了是真的吗？ ”

派对上人声嘈杂，邕圣祐好像以为是他声音太轻所以我才没听见，于是俯身凑到了我耳边又重复了一遍。

“ 是真的。别告诉你姐，我怕她想太多。 ”

邕圣祐听罢点了点头，而我在确信金在奂也看到了我之后就转过身朝向了身边的邕圣祐。

“ 你现在没女朋友吧？ ”

“ 没有。怎么了？ ”

“ 帮个忙。 ”

说完我抓过邕圣祐的手放到了自己腰上，眼神示意他搂住我。邕圣祐虽然露出了疑惑的神情但还是顺着我的意思搂住了我，也不忘再次低头凑到我耳边，八卦地开口问道： “ 你前男友也来了？这是想让他吃醋还是什么？ ”

“ 是想假装我对我喜欢却不喜欢我的那个人没有意思。 ”

邕圣祐听了我像绕口令一样的回答之后露出了更加迷茫的神色，几秒后像是放弃了思考似的： “ 你为什么就不能诚实一点？ ”

…… 因为鼓起勇气试探却被拒绝，所以感觉诚实坦白也不会有什么好结果？

我也不知道该怎么回答，对上他的视线开始装傻。

“ 算了 ……” 邕圣祐恨铁不成钢地看了我一眼，接着又话锋一转： “ 哦对，我姐说伴娘的礼服她也挑好了，让你改天去试试。我也要试伴郎的衣服一起看整体效果，你哪天有空回头发消息给我就好。 ”

“ 好。 ”

我心下还是有点好奇金在奂的反应，视线在人群里寻觅了一阵子后却看到他正在和男方的朋友交谈甚欢，我苦笑着转过身感叹自己真是自作多情，也不想在这个地方过多逗留了。

我没想到的是这一连串的事仿佛连锁反应一般，总让我面对着啼笑皆非的结果。试礼服那天我心不在焉地被一条长裙绊住了脚，非常不体面地摔倒在地并扭伤了脚踝。

邕圣祐把我送到了医院，挂完号之后说他之后还有约，问我要不要叫朋友来接。

于是我低头划开了手机，在听了三通电话的忙音之后，我又向下滑了滑屏幕，就这么看到了金在奂的名字。

“ 我陪你到他过来好了。 ”

“ 没事？我又不是小孩，你去忙呗。 ”

“ 我姐知道你摔伤之后已经说了我一顿，要是知道把你丢在这里不管 … 我都不敢想。 ”

我看着邕圣祐一脸苦相没心没肺地笑出了声。

“ 我会跟学姐解释的，你放心吧。 ”

“ 哦，他来了。 ”

邕圣祐顺着我的视线转过头，看到了朝我们走来的金在奂。

“ 这是 …… 上次你说的那个人吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

邕圣祐朝金在奂点了点头，再次转过头对我说， “ 那我先走了。礼服选哪件？ ”

我有点疑惑他为什么要现在问这个问题，但还是如实回答了。

“ 还是长裙那条吧，能挡住脚踝的绷带。 ”

“ 好，那婚礼那天你走路的时候要小心一点。 ”

末了邕圣祐还伸手摸了摸我的头，弄得我一头雾水。

他直接无视了我眼神里的疑问，朝金在奂微微欠了欠身留下一句 “ 拜托你了 ” 之后就转身离开了。

而金在奂，目送着邕圣祐走远之后回头看向了我，眉头皱起像是快要生气一般。

我很识相地立刻低头道歉了。

“ 对不起，在你工作的时候打扰你。 ”

“…… 还疼吗？ ”

“ 绑上绷带之后好多了。也贴了止痛贴。 ”

“ 那走吧，我送你回家。 ”

一上车我就因封闭环境里流淌着的沉默而觉得窒息，也开始后悔打电话给金在奂。我隐隐觉得自己好像耽误了他特别重要的工作，因为我能感觉到他似乎有些烦躁。虽然我也很想要开口确认，可一看到他冷漠的侧脸我就心虚地什么话都说不出来。

等到金在奂把车子停到我家楼下之后我才终于松了一口气，恨不得能赶紧离开这个压抑的氛围。

“ 谢谢，我自己上去就行了。 ”

“ 你家不是没有电梯吗，我送你上去。 ”

因为住的楼层不高，所以租房子的时候即使没有电梯我也觉得无伤大雅，可谁会想到自己也有手脚不便的一天呢。

我趴在金在奂背上任由他背着我上楼，闷声道了句谢。

进了家门之后我刚想对金在奂说让他赶紧回去忙工作，金在奂却跟着我一起进了屋子，并且反手就关上了门。

“ 你不用去忙吗？ ”

金在奂并没有理会我的疑惑，冷不防地就伸出手抵在了我身后的墙上，把我禁锢在他和墙壁之间。

“ 试探我很好玩吗？不是说分手了吗，怎么就复合了…这都要结婚了？ ”

“ 这么多年你身边的人来来去去，我总觉得你是我的，可是你怎么就……和别人在一起了呢。 ”

“ ……金在奂你这个笨蛋。 ”

我伸手捧住了他的脸，踮起脚毫不犹豫地吻上了他的唇瓣。我能感觉到他的些许颤抖，在犹疑了几秒之后他放弃了试探，直接回应起我的热切，和我交换着缠绵深情的亲吻。

“ 结婚的是我学姐，我只是伴娘而已。邕圣祐是她弟弟，也是伴郎。 ” 我在一吻结束之后喘着气，轻声说着： “ 因为你把我推开了我才假装 ……”

“ 我是怕得寸进尺会让你离开我。 ”

金在奂下垂的眼角显得他此刻无比可怜，我揉了揉他的脑袋权当安抚，再次主动贴上了他的双唇。

“ 这次不要推开我了。 ”

“ 你喊停我都不会停下的。 ”

金在奂低头吻着我，伸手把我举起又用手掌托住了我的臀部，抱着我就朝浴室走去。

“ 唔 … 去浴室 … 干嘛。 ”

“ 你不是洗澡不方便吗，那就一起洗吧。 ”

我真的是被情欲冲昏了头脑才会信他的鬼话。

花洒里的热水从一边落下，金在奂双手托着我的大腿挺着胯狠狠在我体内抽插着，我被压在冰冷瓷砖上承受着下身一次又一次的冲撞，悬空的身体仅靠他的手臂支撑，在他的操干下浮浮沉沉的身子因为重力致使性器每次都插到了最深的地方。

金在奂说这样才不会刺激到我的脚踝，可我没想到的是除了脚踝以外的每个地方都在被刺激着。

“ 金 … 在奂 … 你慢点 …… 啊 ”

“ 原来是这里啊…舒服吗 …？嗯？ ”

金在奂听到我变了调的呻吟，变本加厉地朝着那处顶撞，“… 不说出来我可不懂啊。 ”

“ 呜 … 舒 …！… 你能不能 …… 放我下来了 ”

“ … 这可是你自己说的。 ”

金在奂说着抽出了性器，慢慢放下我之后又让我转过了身，托住了我的腰从背后插了进来，而我几乎也是一瞬间腿就发了软。

“ 我都说了 … 怕你站不住。 ”

“ 你…！”

金在奂嘴里说着看似怜惜的话语，可大手仍旧牢牢托着我的腰，丝毫要没有放过我的迹象，不停地在我体内一下又一下地进出着。

做了一次之后金在奂才终于像是想起抱我来浴室的目的，于是匆匆洗完澡后抱着我回到了房间。

给彼此吹完头发之后他撒娇般地仰起头向我索要亲吻，吻着吻着又不安分地把我按回了床里。

我觉得金在奂今天不太正常。过分黏人，过分索求。

可被他压在身下疯狂贯穿还在想这种事的我也不太正常。

“ … 你是不是 …… 吃邕圣祐的醋了？ ”

“ 是啊，我在吃醋 …… 嫉妒他搂着你的腰，摸你的头，在你耳边说悄悄话。”

随着金在奂倾诉而出的字句，我才后知后觉地明白邕圣祐那些诡异的举动是为什么了。

“ 要知道上一秒我还以为他看到了你穿婚纱的样子，所以 …… 不快点哄好我会很严重的。 ”

金在奂在说最后三个字的时候又加重了抽插的力道，直直顶到了最深处。

我伸出手臂环住了他的脖颈，努力压抑着自己的娇喘。

“ 可是 … 我喜欢的只有你啊。 ”

金在奂听罢神情突然柔软了几分，低下头吻了吻我的鼻尖。

“ 你是不是知道我拿你一点办法都没有？ ”

金在奂也看出了我的疲惫，在又一轮的情事之后帮我重新贴上了药贴，也不忘把被角掖得严实。他坐在床边直勾勾地盯着我看，仿佛要把我的脸盯出个洞似的。

“ 有话直说？ ”

“ 我今天还有个录音 ……”

“ 那你快去吧，别迟到了。 ”

可金在奂却一动不动。

“ 我怕你觉得我提了裤子就走了，怕你没有安全感，怕你 ……”

“ 去吧。 ”

金在奂伸手摸了摸我的头发，动作却像是撸猫咖里不认识的小猫一样僵硬，让我不禁怀疑起他这些年是怎么谈恋爱的了。

“ 我爱你。 “

他俯身吻了吻我的额头，翻身下了床。

我窝在被子里看着他穿衣服的背影，刚刚的疑问不攻自破。

“ 金在奂。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 我也爱你。 ”


End file.
